Unknown Love
by Holding On To You
Summary: It is of course a JordanXEva. What else could it be? HiHi;
1. Chapter 1

I have not so much to explain. It is a Jordan X Eva, but in the start of chapter 2 it is a little Aikka X Eva. Just watch, OK?

**Chapter 1  
**

Eva sighed and sat down in the cockpit in the Whizzing Arrow 3. (In this story the Earth-team have a kind of three pilots, not one. The other two's name is April and May. They're twins and fly something which looks more like rocket-seat. They don't have normal weapons. They have arrows (not magical), small balls with lot of magic (they saying some magic words and they balls getting 'on'. April using arrows usual in fight and May using sword and dagger (it's really strong, and can cut past crog-armor easy).

Jordan came up in the communication. "Molly, you ready?"

"I'm always ready, Jordan. Don't worry," Eva smiled. Jordan nodded and went off. She looked at the twins. They looked a little bit nervous. Eva sighed again and the race started.

The floor opened up under them and the other racers. Eva pointed up the reactors, but something was wrong. The reactors won't start. "Molly, set the reactors up!" Don said.

"I'm trying, sir. They won't!" Eva said.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"The reactors are not under control. Something has taken them of," Koji said.

"English, thanks," Jordan said.

"What Koji trying to say is: The reactors doesn't work," Stan said.

"But that's mean..." it came from May.

"May, try yours!" April said. May tried. It didn't worked.

"Impossible! I checked my star-racer right before the race," May said.

"Mine doesn't work either!" April said.

Eva started to yell of fear. Everything got to black and the communication was dead.

**Sorry it's was so short. The next chapter is longer**


	2. Chapter 2

What can I say? Nothing, just start... ;) :

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback:_

Eva went down to the place the finalists always met Satis, but no she just walked. She heard a noise. She turned around and saw prince Aikka. She smiled friendly. "Hey, Aikka."

_"Hey, Molly. What are you doing here?" Aikka asked._

_"I'm just walking. It's not really important I think about," Eva said._

_"Well, OK. Good luck in the race, then," Aikka said. He leaned over, kissed her and smiled. Eva's cheeks was blushing. He gave her a two fingers wave and ran. God, he was so cute!_

_End flashback._

Eva woke up and got up. It was dark everywhere. Was this the kingdom of the death? It wasn't so painful to die after all. But.. she could feel her own heart. Eva raised herself up from the ground and looked around. She saw Jordan next to her and the twins before a big stone. "Is everyone OK?" she asked. They others woke up.

"Well, we're alive," April said.

"What happened?" May asked.

"That," Jordan said and pointed on the Arrow 3. Eva's eyes was getting big when she saw it. They had fell.

"That's hurt!" May said. April helped her little sister up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we're on the ground," May said.

"I know that, May!" April said angry.

"Don't fight now!" Eva said to them.

"We're not fighting. Sorry that I am so childish, April," May said.

"I'm sorry too. And you're not childish. You're just young," April said. May smiled and breathed out.

"We have to go back," Jordan said. "Girls, couldn't you use some magic to bring us back again?"

"We can't that kind of magic," May said.

"We're learning that when we're 20," April said.

"Great!" Jordan said and sighed.

"We have to find a place to rest. It hurts on me," Eva said.

"It's not a thing here. Except for stones," May said. April sighed.

"We have to go," April said.

"Agreed," Eva said. They went up and walked past the stones. Eva was really tired. She didn't know why.

* * *

"Look there!" April pointed on a house. It was old, and it looked like that no one lived there. April and Jordan ran over to it. Eva and May stopped.

"Are you sure that no one lives there?" Eva asked. Jordan opened the door and screamed in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" No answer.

"It's really silent inside. It's no one there," April said.

"Well... OK," Eva and May said and ran over to them.

"April, can you check the rooms?" Jordan asked.

"Of course." April ran inside. After some minutes she came out again. "It's nicer inside than outside. It's a little kitchen, one bathroom and to bedroom."

"Two bedroom?" May asked.

"Then... Two of us must be roommates," Eva said.

"Uh... One problem," April said.

"What?" Eva asked.

"It's just one bed in each bedroom," April said.

"Oh. My. God.," Jordan said.

"Well... I know how we can do it," May said.

"How?" April asked.

"How big is the beds?" May asked.

"Not big, but big enough for two persons," April answered.

"Good. I can take a room with you, April," May said.

"Why?" April asked.

"Because I'm your sister!" May said.

"What about them?" April asked.

"Uh..."

"Do you mean... Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO! I won't. Refuse!" Eva said.

"Huh?"

"Well..."

"Do you mean... We must... We have to... Oh my god!" Jordan's face was getting deeply red.

"Well, it is another way," April said.

"Forget it! The first way is better than the other way. I don't like it, but we don't have much choise," Eva said.

"Damn!" Jordan looked down. He couldn't do it! It was too scary! He was only seventeen. And she was only fifteen. How can he do it? He really... really... really don't _sleep_ with Eva!

"Oh boy!" it came from Eva.

Night...  
Eva didn't have her shorts with her, so it was more scary now. Eva froze. _But Jordan won't hurt me. I know that. He's my friend. I trust him, and I know I can_. It was a good thing with it. Jordan had his normal night clothes. (You know what that is... Right). Eva saw him. He looked scared. But... The bed was big enough, so they could stay away from each other. Eva laid herself down on the left side of the bed and Jordan on the right. They tried to stay away from each other, but it cramped a little. Jordan tried to not look at her. It hurt to much. Eva tried to sleep, but she couldn't. "J-Jordan?"

"Hm?" Jordan wouldn't look at her.

"I'm scared..."

"Me too."

"You are?" Eva was surprised.

"Of course. You're two years old younger than me. And I have never done this before..." Jordan got out.

"I know what you mean..."

**Before I start the next chapter, I will tell you something. They don't have that S-thing. I can't say it, it's too much drama to only write the word... So don't think they have S-E-X, OK? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eva couldn't sleep. She felt so scared. So weak... So lonely..

"Molly?"

"What?" Eva closed her eyes.

"I... I won't let be sad. I really won't," Jordan said.

"Why?" Eva didn't opened her eyes.

"Because you're more than a partner and friend for me," Jordan said. Eva's eyes shot up. More than friends?

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"I care very much about you, Molly. You're really something special," Jordan got out.

Eva couldn't help, but turned around. Jordan noticed it, and faced her. She looked sad. She had tears in her eyes. "Molly, don't cry. It hurts me..."

"I can't help for it. What you saying is something no one have said to me before," Eva cried.

Eva went her back to him and let her tears fall down. Jordan couldn't hear at her crying. It hurt him too much. He took a deep breath and took his right arm around her waist. Eva noticed it and lied her hand on it. Really careful, Jordan pulled Eva towards himself. She could feel her back on his chest (who had a shirt over, of course).

"Molly, I..."

Eva flipped herself to face him. "Love you too."

Jordan froze. "Wha-what?"

"I said: Love you too. Are you death?" Eva asked.

"But... how do you... Why do you..." Eva gave him a short kiss and rested on his chest. "You're really warm, Jordan.."

"And you're beautiful." He grabbed his arms around her. He wasn't scared anymore.

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love the prince?"

"Well... No... Well, he is cute, but he's a prince..."

"Yes or no?"

"No." Eva took her arms around him. "I want to be with you..."

"Me too." Jordan hugged her tightly and they fell asleep.

"I can't believe we're back!" Eva said glad.

"That's cool!" April said.

"What are you... Where have you been?" Don asked angry.

"Outside," Eva said.

"All the night?" Don asked.

"Looks like that," April said.

"Well, then... What are you two doing?!" Don asked when he saw Jordan's hand in Eva's.

"Nothing," Eva said.

"Away from each other. NOW! I won't no romantic in my team!" Don said and walked off.

"What a jerk?" May whispered.

"Sometimes, yes," April answered.

"We can't hurt Aikka either," May said.

"Huh?" Eva and Jordan looked at her.

"Aikka likes you, Eva," May said.

"What did you call me?" Eva said.

"Oops! It was meant to be a secret..."

"MAY!" April took her hand over May's mouth.

"What's going on? What does she mean with Eva, Molly?" Jordan asked.

"Well..." it came from Eva. "My name is not Molly... it's Eva...Wei."

"Eva Wei? Man, I have a girlfriend who's lying!" Jordan said.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Eva walked off, but April stopped her.

"Let me go!" Eva said.

"I can't, Eva. You ARE Jordan's girlfriend."

"That's because of your sister, April!"

May blushed.

"We tried to take you two together," it came from May.

"It's true," it came from April. "Don't get me to use magic." She walked off.

"Sorry," May whispered and walked after April.

"What's up with them?" Eva asked.

"I don't know," Jordan said.

"Come here, you stupid gunner," Eva smiled and pressed her lips against his. Jordan smiled, grabbed his arms around her and kissed her back.

**Cool!:)  
Don't kill me...!**


End file.
